Return to the Island
Return to the Island is the 2nd movie of Off the Island Transcript "the core 4 are stirring a cauldron that's vigorously bubbling" Alex: Let's give Ever After a wicked taste of medicine. "Al's friends watch as Al pulls out his magic spell book" Alex: Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in. "Al & Mac watch as Fran & Nicky pour in apples to soak in the poisonous spell. Al & his friends go around campus, inflicting all the people of EAH. Al tosses Owen an apple, who takes a bite & has a devilish grin on his face" "cameras flashing snaps Al back into reality. Alex, over here! the news reporters would call out" News Reporter: Only 3 days 'till the royal cotillion! News Reporter #2: Did u ever think you'd end up here! "Al was unsure who to answer 1st" News Reporter #3: How does it feel to outrank Rocky White? News Reporter #2: Do u like your new hair? News Reporter: Is your grandmother still in mirror prison? "Al was thinking of words to formulate in his head" Owen: "walks up" Alright guys, that's enough! "camera crew keep bombarding Al & Owen" Owen: Guys, Alex still isn't use to this, u need to calm down. "Al felt relieved, then the news reporters let loose once again" News Reporter #3: King Owen, how's it like being w/ a VK? Owen: Enough, "turns toward Al & smiles" u ok? Alex: Yeah. News Reporter #2: Would u say that you're the most popular couple @ EAH? Headmistress Goodfairy: "walks up" That's quite enough. Now leave & u may answer more questions after school. "the camera crew receded away from the area & headmistress smiled" GF: Thank u. Owen: See u guys! Alex: Later! GF: "turns towards the 2" Alexander. Owen. "walks off" Alex: Hi. Owen: Just pretend like they're not here. Alex: I'll try my best. Owen: "looks @ watch" Oh, I've gotta go. See u later? Alex: Yeah, totally. "Mac scampered up to Al" Mac: Let's go, you're already late! Alex: Late for what? Mac: You're fitting for cotillion. If we don't hurry now, you'll be a laughing stock. Alex: Highly doubt it. "Mac drags Al back to their dorm, news reporters started to crowd around Owen once again" News Reporter #2: King Owen, just 1 more question before u go! Owen: "sighs" Alright, make it quick. Cut to Al & Mac's dorm: "Mac is fitting Al for cotillion" Alex: Ow! Mac, that's too tight! Mac: Sorry, it's a habit. Alex: "chuckles" I'm not 1 of your mannequins. Mac: I know, I know. "Al looks over @ his red leather jacket, same 1 he wore on the island" Alex: Hey, M. Mac: "measuring" Yeah, Al. Alex: What'd ya think we'd been doing if we were still on the island? Mac: Not sure, probably terrorizing innocents. Alex: "chuckles" Yeah. "on TV, an old clip of Al was being shown" Mac: Well, well, well, look who's on TV. "cranks up vol." "it was the clip of Al helping a girl get her cat outta tree" News reporter: Who'd ever thought that a VK would go soft? Alex: "mumbles" No one, that's for sure. News reporter: I'm sure now, Alex is awaiting for the day he becomes Sir of the court. "Al remembered that cotillion was coming and to his bed, pulling out his manners 101 book & pulled his spell book out from underneath" Alex: Read it fast @ lighting speed, remember everything I need! "Al flipped furiously through the pgs., Mac walked over to Al" Mac: Now I know Al's secret for being Mr. Perfect & I'm sure Owen wouldn't want to find out. "crosses arms" Don't u guys have enough secrets to hide? Alex: U saw what I was like before all this, a complete train wreck! Mac: And u think using this spell book is gonna help. Personally, I think u should put the book in the museum along w/ mine. Alex: "pouts" Mac: Uh uh, don't start w/ that. Alex: But- Mac: U know I'm right. Alex: But what about life on the island, we were the top dogs. Mac: And here we're not? Alex: I suppose we are but what about us- Mac: Being rotten to the core? Alex: Exactly! Mac: That's in the past. Al, sit. "Al sat down on the bed next to his friend" Mac: The past is in the past, we're in Ever After. We're Hero Kids now! "Mac looks over @ the TV showing Al & Owen having dinner w/ Owen's parents" News Reporter: Let's also not forget about Al's outfits. Can I just say, wickedly awesome! And that amazing designer, Mac, just keeps surprising us. Mac: See? Life has changed for the better. We can be whatever we want to be here, so please, stop w/ the magic. Alex: I-I'll think about it. Mac: Good. Ooh, we need to get to class. "the core 4 head to their next class" Fran: So, anyone got dates for the cotillion besides Al of course? Nicky: I'm planning on asking Emily. Alex: Really? Nicky: Yeah, she's super sweet, I like her. Mac: What happened to liking princesses? Nicky: Things changed. Fran: Mac? Mac: Zane asked, I said sure & now we're just going as friends. Alex: What about u Fran? Fran: I asked Derek. Nicky: U mean Sparrow's son? Fran: Yeah. Mac: I don't mean to sound rude but he's a jerk. Fran: Yeah but he's changed. Alex: Really 'cause last week I saw him spill orange juice all over poor Petal. Fran: He said it was an accident. Nicky: Whatever u say. "Em & Zane had walked up to the core 4" Emily: Al! Alex: Hey Emy. Mac: Hey Zane. Zane: 'Sup. Mac: Did u hear that, he said sup! Nicky: "sarcastically" Really, hadn't noticed. "Mac noticed Al wasn't in the mood for talking" Mac: Oh, Emy, I forgot to tell u that I need to do your fitting. Emily: Oh right, I completely forgot. Mac: Let's talk more about it. "pulls Em aside" Alex: "mouths" Thank u. Mac: "mouths" No prob. Owen: "walks up" Hey, babe. Nicky & Fran: "sing song-y" Hiiii, Owen. Owen: Hey guys. Alex: Babe? That's a new 1. Owen: Is it too much? Alex: No, no, it's fine. Emily: "notices Owen" Oh, Owen. "pulls aside" Al's surprise is almost ready. Owen: Great, he's gonna love it. Emily: Totally! "Em walks back over to Al, holding her mirror pad" Emily: So, I had a few questions about the decorations for Cotillion. Alex: Um, now's not- Emily: So I was thinking we could go w/ streamers but I feel that be too much. Also was thinking blue & yellow balloons but don't think they'd go w/ our school's color theme. Maybe even having tiny- "Al's eyes flashed red, holding his hand up to silence Em" Emily: Ooh, it's like a mood ring, what's red mean? Mac: It means back up before he explodes. Emily: Uh huh. Nicky: Hey, Emy, I was wondering u wanted to...get flowers for décor. Emily: I've already done that but thanks for the reminder, I need to get the flower guy to bring 'em which he hasn't yet. Nicky: Oh, cool. "Al rushed over to his locker, "finally free!" he thought" Owen: Hi, Al. Alex: Hey. Owen: I...have a little surprise. Alex: That's like, everyday now. Owen: I know, just can't help myself. Alex: "giggles" "Owen peers inside Al's locker, to see the spell book" Owen: What's that doing in there? "points to book" Alex: Huh? Oh, so that's where it went? I was looking for it so I could put it in the museum, thought I misplaced it. Owen: Looks like u found it. Alex: All thanks to u, "slams locker" now, my present? Owen: Oh, right. "turns Al around" "in front of Al was a speed boat" Alex: Um, thanks? Owen: I knew u wouldn't like it. Alex: No, no, that's not it, I'm just confused as to why? Owen: I thought we could go sailing sometime. Alex: That sounds lovely but I don't have anything for u. Owen: That's what the picnic is for. Alex: That's on Tuesday. Owen: And today is Tuesday. "pulls out phone & shows calendar" Alex: I was just testing u. U passed! Owen: "laughs" Uh-huh. Alex: See u @ the Enchanted Forest? Owen: "nods" Alex: "runs off" Cut to Nicky's dorm: "Al bursts into the room. Pacing the floors, his eyes flashed an enchanting red & a gust of magical power stirred his hair" Nicky: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alex, it's alright, calm down. Alex: U have it easy. U don't have to worry about camera crews following u 24/7 or the pressure of being the King's significant other! Nicky: Al, just take deep breaths. "Al took some deep breaths & his eyes returned to normal" Alex: Nicky? Nicky: Yeah. Alex: Haven't you missed people cowering from the sight of us or running away in fear? Nicky: No, not really, why? Alex: "shrugs" IDK. Nicky: Oh, do u have the thing? "Al reached into his pocket then suddenly the door flew up" Nicky: Um... Aaron: Sorry, is now a bad time? Nicky: Yeah, why are u here? Aaron: Just came for the 3-D printer. Nicky: For what reason? Aaron: I borrowed 1 of Rocky's crowns & lost it, so I thought I'd just make a copy. Alex: I don't have time for this. "casts spell" "the missing crown appeared in Aaron's hands" Aaron: Oh, thanks. "walks out" Nicky: Anyways, my spell? Alex: "hands gummy" Here, this'll help. Nicky: Cool, so this can help w/ talking to Emy? Alex: Yep, unless u want to be a babbling buffoon. Nicky: Yeah rather not. "takes gummy" Alex: Don't forget our agreement. Nicky: I won't, promise. Alex: Good. Cut to Island @ Seawitch's Aquarium: "Urchin was feeding the fishes, Drake walked into the shop. The TV was on showing Al's interview from earlier" Urchin: Ugh, gross! "throws fish food @ TV screen" Drake: Traitor! Jenny: I thought u were jealous of Alex? Urchin: Shut it! Jenny: Yes, captain. Urchin: "to Drake" That little brat, left me in the dust. When I grab that wand, Ever After will be ours! "Urchin sang about making it clear that all of Ever After would know what his name" Coral: Will u be quiet! Urchin: Sorry, mom! Coral: I'm tryin' to watch my programs! Urchin: U mean your soap operas! Coral: Don't make me come in there! Urchin: Ok, ok, I'll stop! Drake: Drama queen. Jenny: Don't u mean, drama sea queen. Urchin: "face palms" Drake: Why don't u just walk the plank! Jenny: Why don't u! Urchin: "sighs" Again, really. Cut to Enchanted Forest: "Al & Owen were having their picnic" Alex: Hors d'oeuvre? "Al fed Owen, who ate the appetizer, moaning" Owen: This is delicious. Alex: I'm taking that as, u like it? Owen: No...I love it. Alex: So, I impressed u? Owen: Definitely! How'd u make it taste just like how mom does? Alex: "eyed picnic basket" Lucky, I guess. Owen: You're telling me. I've missed this, I've missed us, "caresses Al's cheek" I've missed u. "Al wipes away a drop of sauce from the corner of Owen's mouth" Owen: Can't take me anywhere. Alex: "chuckles" Guess not. Owen: Do u have any napkins? "reaches for basket" Alex: Let me. Owen: No, no, you've been through enough trouble setting this up. Alex: No, it's quite alright. "Owen reaches into the basket & inside of a napkin, pulls out Al's spell book" Alex: I grabbed it just in case...I needed to step in. Owen: "flips through pgs." Speed-reading spell, Glamour spell...cooking spell. "Al sat blankly in his chair" Owen: And I thought u were improving. "shakes head" Alex: Take back this moment that has passed..."ponders" Replace it, no, reverse it! Owen: Are u seriously trying to spell me? Alex: Maybe. Owen: Why, why are u doing this? Alex: I've been trying so hard to fit in, I'm just a fake. I'm like some big joke & I'm so done w/ it. Owen: Al, c'mon! I know things can be difficult, do u think it's easy being king? Alex: No, but- Owen: I thought we were on the same pg...& all you've been doing is lying. I thought we were done w/ that. Alex: We are. Owen: Really 'cause no one lies here, this isn't like life on the island. Alex: Haven't you noticed I figured that out! Owen: Then why are u still doing magic? Alex: 'Cause, everyone thinks of me as some perfect prince & that's not who I am. All of this is fake, all of it! "Al snatched the book from Owen's hands" Alex: Take this feast, this sumptious meal, return it back to what is real. "casts spell" Owen: I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt u. Alex: Well you did. "runs off" Owen: Al! Cut to Al's dorm: "Al bursts into the room, glad to see he's alone. Al puts on his red leather jacket & looks @ his reflection" Alex: "sobbing" I really don't feel like I belong. I am not a HK, I never was & never will be. I'm a VK @ heart. "Al grabbed his backpack & put his spell book, magic mirror & pics of his friends inside" Alex Ever After isn't my home, the island is. "Al took his speed boat out onto the water" Alex: "lookin' out @ the island" Here I come. "Al took out his spell book & flipped through pgs." Alex: Noble steed, proud & fair, you shall take me anywhere. "casts spell" "the boat came to life & rode the waters taking Al to the island" Alex: Please let this work! "Al hopped onto the boat, it was going but not fast. During his trip, Al was singing How Far I'll Go to bid time. The boat started zooming now & went right through the barrier & Al docked @ the port" Alex: I did it! I'm home. "Al walked the streets, people were eyeing him, Al forgot they'd seen him on TV" Alex: Take a picture it'll last longer! "Al saw a poster of himself saying If a VK can do it, u can too" Alex: That's not me anymore, "rips off poster" I've changed now. "Al heads to his old hideout, The Core 4's Dorm" Alex: "sighs of relief" It's good to be back. Cut to EAH: "Owen was reviewing his official royal documents in the courtyard" Owen: Denise, please let Emily know about my decision on the decorations for Cotillion. Thank u. "Mac runs up to Owen, holding a piece of paper w/ tears" Owen: Oh, Mac, hey. "continues working" Mac: Al...went back home. Owen: "looks up" But he is home. Mac: No, I mean the island. "hands paper" "Owen took the letter & read it, Sorry guys but I don't belong here. I've decided to go back to the Land of the Band to feel more @ home" Owen: "sighs" This my fault, I've got to fix this. He'd been in so much stress & instead of being a good boyfriend & helping, I made things worse. I have to go there & beg him to- Mac: You're not gonna be able to persuade him. Owen: I've gotta try. Mac: You're gonna go to the island, aren't u? Owen: Yep. Mac: I'm coming w/ & I'll get the others. Owen: Ok, I'll tell G Fairy were borrowing the limo. Mac: Gotcha, also, we'll need to get u a disguise. Owen: Ok. Cut to Island: "Al was roaming the streets of the island & came upon Tremaine's You-Do Hair-Do" Alex: This is it. "walks in" Carter: Well if it isn't the traitor of the island. Mr. Tremaine: Carter, quiet. Alex: Yeah, heel doggy. Carter: "growls" Dominic: Alex, my favorite customer. Alex: Hey, Dominic. "hugs" Dominic: What can I do for u? Alex: The usual. Dominic: Of course! "Dominic works on Al's usual order he got" Dominic: Voila. "Al admired himself in the mirror; brunette Al was gone, red, blue & purple Al was back" Alex: I love it! Dominic: So, why'd u return? Alex: Couldn't handle the stress of paparazzi, too much pressure, ya know. Dominic: I saw the interview, they're really nosy. Alex: Totes. "hands money" Dominic: Are u being serious? Alex: "nods" Dominic: Thanks. "hugs" Alex: Anytime. Carter: There, u got your hairstyle, now leave! Mr. Tremaine: Carter, silence! Carter: Yes, father. Alex: Listen to your father, it might get ya somewhere. Carter: U don't scare me, u don't have magic here. Alex: Whateves. Dominic: It was nice seeing u. Alex: Same, I'll be going now. Cut to Ever After: Mac: Alright, u now look like 1 of us. Fran: Pretty impressive. Nicky: If I didn't know him, I'd believe he was a VK. Mac: Thanks guys. Owen: Alright, let's get back Al. "Owen threw Mac the keys to the limo" Mac: U want me to drive? Owen: Yeah. Fran: We should use magic to drive us there. Nicky: That'd be the safest bet. Owen: If u must. "Mac casts a spell on the limo & it comes to life" Mac: Let's go. Cut to Island: "Mac & others exited the limo, Owen looked around full of wonder in his eyes" Fran: Is he alright? Nicky: He hasn't been here before, remember. Mac: Oh right, we need to teach him our ways. "Mac & others taught Owen how to chill like an actual villain" Cut to Core 4's dorm: "Al walks in, spray painting VK him breaking free from HK him" Owen: "walks in" Hey. Alex: What're u doing here? Owen: I came to talk to u. Alex: About? Owen: Well, I waned to apologize for what I did, instead of helping u I just made things worse. Alex: Go on. Owen: And that makes me a terrible bf. Alex: Indeed. Owen: So, I wanted to ask if you'd want to come back. Alex: I can't, being Mr. Perfect isn't me, this is me. I'm a villain kid, I always will be & nothing can change that. Owen: But- Alex: So, I'm taking myself outta the picture. Owen: Are u saying what I think you're saying? Alex: Yeah. Owen: If u feel that way. "walks out" Mac: So? Nicky: Is he coming back? Owen: Huh uh. Fran: What? We need to talk to him, maybe he'll listen to us. Mac: Stay here & outta sight. "the 3 went up into the hideout, someone came up from the alleyway" Owen: Can I help u? Cut to Core 4's Dorm: Mac: Hey, Al. Alex: You're not gonna convince me. Fran: We know, we just- Nicky: Uh, guys. Mac: Nicky, not now. Nicky: Guys? Fran: Nicky, shh! Nicky: Guys, look! "points @ window" "the core 4 watch as Owen is being dragged away by Drake" Alex: Ooh, that crusty pirate! Mac: We've gotta get him back. Fran: They're probably going to the aquarium. Alex: I'm going there now. Mac: We'll go w/. Alex: No, this is between Urchin & me. I'm doing this alone. "walks out" Cut to Seawitch's Aquarium: "Jen was feeding the fishes while Urch was making a deal w/ a costumer" Urchin: How 'bout I give u- "Al bursts through the aquarium's doors" Alex: I'm baaa-ack! Did ya miss me? Urchin: "cackles" What shall it be, a shark or piranha? Alex: "smiled smugly" Place still smells. Urchin: Sorry, we're short a butler. Alex: So, where is he? Urchin: Whom are u talking about? Jenny: I think he means Owen. Urchin: Shut it! Alex: So, u do have him. Urchin: U know I've dreamed of this. You coming to me for help as I watch u squirm. Alex: I'm so flattered that u dream of me. Are we riding on rainbows & unicorns together? Urchin: U wish. Alex: Look, if u need to settle somethin', fine but u don't have to bring Owen into this. Urchin: Maybe not but oh is it fun watching u panic. "Urch brought 'em over to a table & sat down, Al joining him" Urchin: Here's the deal, "puts arm onto table as if ready to arm wrestle" u win & Owen is free to live his life. "Al put his arm onto the table, he liked a challenge" Urchin: Wanna know what I get if I win? Alex: Fish please. "Al & Urch locked arms, getting ready for the fight" Urchin: U know, you're grammy had so much planned for u. Know how'd that turn out? Alex: On 3. Urchin: "smiling" 1... Alex: 2... Both: 3! "Al & Urch started to arm wrestle, not taking their eyes off each other" Urchin: You know, that whole becoming good thing, never bought it for a second. Even if u give a villain a crown, it doesn't make any difference. Alex: And just 'cause u hide away in a aquarium, doesn't mean people can't smell your rank. "Al's remark threw Urch off, giving Al an advantage. His eyes flashed red, bringing Urch's hand down" Urchin: If I win, u bring me fairy g's wand. "Al's eyes returned to normal" Alex: Wait, what? "Urch take the advantage & slammed down Al's arm" Urchin: H-ha! Alex: U sneaky son of a Seawitch. Urchin: U know the drill, bring me the wand & froggy boy will be set free. Cut to Core 4's dorm: Mac: So? Alex: He wants the wand & then he'll bring us Owen. Fran: The wand, how're we gonna do that? Nicky: 3-D printer! Alex: Of course, we can use Nicky's 3-D printer. Mac: Alright, Fran & Nicky, go do your thing, Al & I shall get ingredients to make smoke bombs as a distraction. Cut to Nicky's dorm room: "Nicky & Fran walk in & see Aaron in there" Nicky: What're u doing here? Aaron: Uh, making posters for Cotillion. Fran: So posters look a lot like mirrors? Aaron: Ok, so I want more mirrors for my room. Nicky: Out! "Aaron walks out & Nicky cancels Aaron's order putting in a image of the wand" Fran: Whoa, it looks hexactly the same. Nicky: It's amazing what this thing can do. Fran: "takes fake wand" Alright, let's get back to the island. Zane: "walks in" Have u guys seen Mac? Nicky: Uh... Fran: Let's just be honest. Zane: Honest? Nicky: We went to the island w/ Owen to Alex back & now we need to get Owen back. Zane: I'm coming w/. Fran: Huh? Zane: Well, I don't want my date for Cotillion to get hurt. Nicky: That's sweet that u care about him. Fran: Alright, let's get going! Cut to Tremaine's You-Do Hair-Do: Carter: Look what the cat dragged in. Mac: I forgot he was here. Alex: We don't have time for u, where's your brother? Carter: In the back. "Al & Mac head to the back of the store" Mac: Hey, Dom! Dominic: Mac! "hugs" You're back. Alex: It's nice to see u too. Mac: Do u have anything for smoke bombs? Dominic: Up to your usual wicked ways? Mac: Something like that. "Dominic hands supplies & Al puts into backpack" Mac: Thanks Dom, you're the best. Dominic: How's Ever After, is it as amazing as we thought. Mac: No, even better. Dominic: Cool! Alex: We gotta get back. Mac: Oh right, see ya. Dominic: Bye. "waves" Cut to Core 4's dorm: Mac: I know you're not gonna come back but can u @ least visit? Alex: Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Mac: I just wish it didn't have to come to this. Alex: The pressure was just too much for me. Mac: Maybe I should stay w/. Alex: No way, u love being in Ever After & I don't wanna ruin that for u. Mac: Nothing's ruined when I'm w/ u. "Al & Mac sang about the Space Between 'em then Nicky, Fran & Zane walked in" Nicky: We got the fake wand. Alex: What's he doing here? Zane: Helping. Mac: Hey, Zane. Zane: 'Sup. Fran: "rolls eyes" Just tell him, Mac! Zane: Tell who what? Alex: "sighs" Mac likes u, like likes likes u. Mac: "blushing" Al! Zane: Oh, um, I like like u too. Mac: "faints" Fran: "sighs" Do u have the smoke bombs? Alex: Yep. Nicky: Let's go! Cut to Docks: Urchin: They're running outta time. Owen: They'll get here, I know it. Drake: Stop dreamin', it's gonna get u nowhere. Urchin: U better hope your bf comes through. Owen: Actually, we're no longer together. Urchin: Really? How unfortunate. "Urch sang about all the Poor Unfortunate Souls he's had to deal w/" Owen: Thanks for the serenade. "Al & the others arrived on the ship" Urchin: U made it. Jenny: Where's the wand! Drake: Jenny, chill. Alex: Give me Owen. Urchin: I'll give u froggy back & u give me the wand. Alex: Froggy 1st. "Drake pushes Owen towards the others, who untie him" Jenny: U got the boy back, now for the wand! Drake: Jennifer! Jenny: Sorry. Alex: Here, take it. "hands wand" Urchin: "takes wand" Yes, finally! Drake: Do it, break the barrier. Urchin: Winds of the Caspian Sea, set us free! Jenny: Nothing happened. Alex: Huh, worked earlier? Mac: Weird. Urchin: This, this is a fake. Fran: Is it? Urchin: U tricked me! Oh, it's goin' down. "Al & the others fought Urchin & his pirate crew", it definitely was going down" Urchin: Give up, pest! Alex: I'd love to but then I'd be lying. Urchin: "growls" "Jenny tackles Al, taking a bracelet off his wrist" Jenny: H-ha! Alex: Hey, give it back! "Jen hands the bracelet to Urch" Urchin: "puts on bracelet" Seems like this means something to u. Alex: Yeah, Owen gave it to me. Owen: U kept it, I thought u no longer liked me. Alex: Doesn't mean I don't want something of u to keep. Urchin: I hate to ruin this sentimental moment but get 'em! "Urch's pirate crew lunged toward Al, it was war now, swords clashing, people fallin' off deck. Al rained victorious, turned 'round to see Urch shocked" Alex: We'll be going now. Cut to Core 4's dorm: Mac: We did it, we won! Alex: Yeah, now we need to leave & get to safety. Nicky: Like- Alex: Yes, back to Ever After. "Al & the others left the hideout & walked into the limo, heading back to Ever After" Alex: "gasps" My spell book, I dropped it. Owen: It's fine, it's not like anyone is gonna be able to use it. Alex: Guess you're right but I only kept it as something to remember my family since they're still on the island. Mac: We're your family now. Cut to Ever After: Emily: Owen, can we...whoa, quite the outfit change. Owen: Em, I wanted to let u know that we're cancelling cotillion. Emily: Huh? Alex: U don't have to do that. Owen: No, no, it's- Alex: I'm serious, u don't. Owen: "nods & turns towards Em" What do u need? Emily: Well, cotillion is tonight & we still have some things to go over. Nicky: Wait, Em, before u go. Emily: Yes? "Nicky tossed the gummy aside & looked Em straight in the eyes" Nicky: Would u like to be my date to cotillion? Emily: Sure. "walks off w/ Owen" Nicky: That was easier than I thought. Mac: Hey Al, u wanna come to cotillion w/ us? Alex: Uh...I dunno. Fran: C'mon, just this once then u can head back to the island if u need to. Alex: Sure, why not. Cut to Yacht: "camera crew & fans were held back, reporters were asking questions" Reporter: Mac, what inspired u on these designs? Mac: My friend on the island, Dominic Tremaine. Reporter: He has good taste. Cut to Tremaine's You-Do Hair-Do: Mr. Tremaine: Were they talking about u? Dominic: Yeah, they were. Mr. Tremaine: Why? Dominic: Maybe 'cause I'm a good friend. Cut to Yacht: Servant: Now presenting, Sir Alex. "Al walked down the stairs & was dressed in a nice red tux w/ nice blue khakis" Fran: That outfit turned out really nice. Mac: Thanks. Zane: So, since we both confessed our feelings, does that mean we're dating now? Mac: Uh... Nicky: Yes, that's what it means. Alex: Hey guys. Fran: Where's Owen? Alex: He wants to make his grand entrance. Zane: Like always. Mac: Hey, I'm glad u came. Alex: Me too, the red & gold really go nice together. Mac: Thanks. Servant: And now presenting King Owen & his plus 1. Fran: Plus 1? "Owen stepped out, he was locking arms w/...Urchin!" Alex: What the hex is he doing here! Urchin: I just had to see what the fuss about cotillion was. Mac: Why are u Owen's plus 1? Urchin: 'Cause he loves me. Fran: I know I did not hear that right. Urchin: Trust me princess, ya did. Fran: Oh no he did not. Nicky: Oh yeah he did. Alex: O, what're u doing? Owen: Well, u said it yourself, u wanted to move on, I thought I'd find someone new. Urchin: After I serenaded him, I knew he had eyes for me. Alex: U did what! "eyes flashed red" Urchin: Oh u heard me. Mac: Al, calm down, he's not worth it. Alex: "eyes returned to normal" I'm not sure what's going on but I know that's not the Owen I know. Nicky: Yeah, Owen's crazy in love w/ Al. Owen: Was, now I'm not. Urchin: Al, "grabs Al's hand" I just want to thank u for allowing us to bond together. "hugs Al" Zane: Did not see that coming. "Owen and Urch started dancing the night away, Kiss The Girl played in the background" Nicky: We're here for u. Al: I feel like I'm goin' vomit. Mac: Let's just go. "Al and his friends head off to leave, Emy runs up to the servant" Emily: François, unveil the gift, Al has to see it. Francois: Yes, of course. "turns to crowd" Now presenting, King Owen's gift for his Sir. "it was a painting of Al & Owen holding hands looking @ the fireworks in the sky" Alex: Wait, that's- Mac: The u that he fell in love w/, not some perfect prince. Urchin: Babe, tell 'em what my gift is. Owen: I'm goin' to break the barrier between the island & Ever After. "everyone gasps, people shocked w/ disbelief" Fran: I am shook. Owen: G Fairy, wand please. GF: Hexcuse me? Owen: I said give me the wand. GF: I most certainly will not. Owen: Gimme the wand! Urchin: Listen to your king. GF: "scoffs" I will not take this kind of demand. Urchin: Just give him the flippin' wand! Nicky: Wait, he's under a spell. Fran: That makes sense, Al tell him how u really feel! Alex: Owen, you've always told me that u loved me over & over again. All I've done is stand back & said have stayed silent. I regret that now 'cause...I love u Owen, I know I've never admitted it but it's definitely true, I've always have & always will. "Al & Owen share a kiss, Urch was fuming" Urchin: Ugh, this is not how it's suppose to go! Mac: You're plan has been foiled, time to go. Urchin: U may have won this time- "jumps of ledge" Alex: Oh my god! Owen: Did not expect that. Nicky: Did he really- "the earth started to shake & Urchin rose from the sea, he was gigantic and had tentacles" Nicky: What the hex? Owen: How can we stop that? "Urchin swats @ Zane, throwing him across the beach" Mac: "growls" Fran: Mac, don't- "Mac disappears in a cloud of smoke & out flew a dragon" Nicky: And he did it. Alex: Go Mac! I wanna transform into something. "Al disappears in a cloud of smoke & out comes a beast" Owen: That's pretty cool. "Al & Mac fought Urchin, it was a battle between the creatures" Owen: I've gotta stop this before someone gets hurt. "Owen jumps into the water, getting between the 3" Owen: This feud needs to end. Listen Urchin, I know u were jealous of Al 'cause of him & his friends getting to come here, u wanted to be apart of that so why not start now? Urchin: It's a little too late for that now. Owen: I was serious on my gift to u. Nicky: Is he serious? Fran: "shrugs" Owen: We have to listen to each other! I know it won't be easy, but we must be brave enough to try... Urchin: Easy for u to say! You sit in the lap of luxury in Ever After while the children on the island live in darkness! Is that your idea of 'listening & respect'??? Alex: Your battle is w/ me, Urchin! Not w/ him! Owen: No... Al... Urchin's right. Alex: Owen, what're u saying? This is wrong... & it's all my fault. I made this mess... but I can't fix it alone... Urchin: What're u talking about, froggy? Owen: We have to stop this, together. Nobody else can do it but us. Please, Al...Urch- will u help me? Alex: ... Urchin: ... Owen: Urch, I know u want what's best for the island, help me make a difference. Al, I was blind, forgive me. Help me make this right. Alex: You seriously want to do this? Owen: Of course. "Al hopped onto the ship, disappearing in a smoke cloud, coming out as a human" Alex: G Fairy. "GF wands Al the wand, everyone stepped back to let 'em proceed w/ the spell" Al, Urch & Owen: Magic wand, your judgment fair...make justice reign both here & there! "the wand shot a wave of energy out, breaking down the barrier once & for all" Owen: Now, come join us here in Ever After. "Urchin pondered then dove down into the ocean" Owen: It was worth a shot. Alex: M, u can stop being a dragon now. "Mac landed onto the yacht, disappearing in a cloud of smoke & out returned his human form" Owen: I'm glad you're ok. Alex: Me too. Mac: "shocked" You're outfit changed. Alex: I know, I wanted to add a little VK touch to it while staying classy. Mac: So does that mean you're staying? Nicky: Does it? Alex: I guess so. Fran: Yay! Owen: Good, it kinda would've been hard to love each other if u were still on the island. Alex: Yeah. Emily: C'mon, let's dance u guys! "Al & the others sang You and Me & everyone partied" Owen: There's one thing we still haven't done, yet. Alex: What's that? "Owen pulls Al in for the kiss and fireworks were set off" 5 Months Later... "Al was dressed in an amazing red & purple attire, the brown was back & this time he had red, blue & purple highlights" Owen: You know, we should probably let everyone on the island know what we've agreed upon. Alex: That would be the smart thing to do. Mac: That sounds like a good idea, I send out the letters now. "walks out" Alex: You know, no matter who or what gets in our way, we'll still have each other. Owen: That's true. "Urch climbs in through the open window, surprising Al & Owen" Urchin: Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt u, I'm actually here to agree upon your offer. Alex: You're choosing the side of good. Urchin: Yeah, after all good is the new bad. Alex: Indeed it is. Cut to Tremaine's You-Do Hair-Do: Mr. Tremaine: Customers, we have-Oh, it's just u 2. Dominic: You came back, why is Urchin here? Urchin: I'm one of the good guys. Dominic: Is this a trick or a spell? Alex: No, promise. Dominic: Love the hair by the way. Alex: Thanks Carter: Why are u even here? Urchin: The barrier has been broken, we're letting everyone know so they can came to Ever After. Dominic: Really, yay! Alex: Get packed, we have some other places to stop by. Dominic: Ok! "goes to back room" Mr. Tremaine: You're not serious, are u? Urchin: Course, would I ever lie? Carter: Uh, yes. Urchin: Past me, yes, new me, no way. Alex: You guys also need to treat Dom w/ more respect. Carter: We do. Urchin: No, ya don't. Mr. Tremaine: "scoffs" How dare u come in here telling me how to live my life. Alex: If u don't, u can just stay here & we'll put back up the barrier. Carter: Life in Ever After sounds great. Mr. Tremaine: Indeed. Alex: I think we handled it pretty well. Urchin: Yeah. "Al & Urch headed out the shop, going off to tell the other islanders" Urchin: "stopping in his tracks" This isn't the end, if u thought that. End Characters *Alex *King Owen *Mac Thorn *Nicky Hatter *Francine Shadowman *Urchin Seawitch *Drake Hook *Jenny *Dominic Tremaine *Carter Tremaine *Mr. Tremaine Category:Off the Island Category:Movies Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction